ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jetix (2009 continuation)
2009: * Digimon: Digital Monsters * Beyblade * Beyblade: V-Force * Beyblade: G-Revolution * Spider-Man * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends * X-Men * Medabots * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Dragon Booster * Gargoyles * W.I.T.C.H. * Shinzo * Power Rangers Generations (Mighty Morphin thru Operation Overdrive) * The Tick * A.T.O.M. * Get Ed * Kong: The Animated Series * NASCAR Racers * Oban Star-Racers * Yin Yang Yo! * Jackie Chan Adventures * Pucca * The Mummy: The Animated Series * Xyber 9: New Dawn * Superman: The Animated Series * Batman: The Animated Series * Digimon: Data Squad * Chaotic * Pinky and the Brain * Captain Flamingo * Iron Man * The Incredible Hulk * Monster Buster Club * Fantastic Four * The Avengers: United They Stand * Spider-Man Unlimited New Additions For 2009: * Kamen Rider Dragon Knight * The Transformers Chronicles (Generation One thru Cybertron) * Power Rangers Generations (Mighty Morphin thru Jungle Fury) * Pokemon: Rewind Force (Original thru Diamond and Pearl) * Pokemon DP: Battle Dimension * Transformers Animated * Popeye * Aaron Stone * Naruto * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Silver Surfer * Power Rangers R.P.M. * Superman Fleischer Cartoons * Sonic X * Static Shock * Pokemon DP: Galactic Battles * The Spectacular Spider-Man * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Chaotic: M'arrillian Invasion * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Blue Dragon * League of Super Evil * Naruto: Shippuden 2010: * Teen Titans * Dragon Ball Z * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Pokemon: Rewind Force (Original thru DP: Galactic Battles) * Pokemon DP: Sinnoh League Victors * Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot * Voltron * Chaotic: Secrets of the Lost City * The Troop * The Real Ghostbusters * Atomic Betty * Transformers Prime 2011: * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes * Pokemon: Rewind Force (Original thru DP: Galactic Battles) * Pokemon: Black and White * Power Rangers Generations (Mighty Morphin thru R.P.M.) * Power Rangers Samurai * Bakugan: New Vestroia * Los Luchadores * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Beyblade: Metal Fusion * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Deltora Quest * Cosmic Quantum Ray 2012: * Dinozaurs * Pokemon: Rewind Force (Original thru DP: Sinnoh League Victors) * Pokemon BW: Rival Destinies * Power Rangers Generations (Mighty Morphin thru R.P.M.) * Power Rangers Super Samurai * Ultimate Spider-Man * X-Men: Evolution * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders * Green Lantern: The Animated Series * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero * Beyblade: Metal Masters * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * The Retro Hero Show (Space Ghost, Atom Ant, Birdman, and The Impossibles) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) * Thundercats (2011) * Jonny Quest 2013: * Redakai: Conquer the Kairu * Pokemon: Rewind Force (Original thru Black and White) * Pokemon BW: Adventures in Unova * Power Rangers Megaforce * Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge * Kung-Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Digimon: Fusion * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Beyblade: Metal Fury * Kim Possible * The Aquabats Super Show! * Sailor Moon * Challenge of the Go-Bots * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? 2014: * Inspector Gadget * Pokemon: Rewind Force (Original thru BW: Rival Destinies) * Pokemon The Series: XY * Power Rangers Super Megaforce * Avengers Assemble * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Transformers Armada * Transformers Energon * Transformers Cybertron * Star Trek * Justice League * Legion of Superheroes * Beyblade: Shogun Steel * Gundam Wing * Zoids: Chaotic Century 2015: * Redwall * Power Rangers Dino Charge * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) * Monsuno: World Masters * Kamen Rider (English subtitles) * Himitsu Sentai Goranger (English subtitles) * Space Sheriff Gavan (English subtitles) * Cyborg 009 (2003 version) * YuYu Hakusho * Rurouni Kenshin * .hack//sign *Introduction of the Jetix Moon block, which is the answer to Cartoon Network's Adult Swim. *Anime Invasion returns to Jetix, on Sundays only with a longer length starting at morning. 2016: * The Day My Butt Went Psycho! * Power Rangers Dino Supercharge * Pokemon The Series: XYZ * .hack///Legend of the Twilight * Space Sheriff Sharivan (English subtitles) * Guardians of the Galaxy * Duel Masters (later replaces Gundam Wing this October) * .hack///Roots * Ben 10 * Powerpuff Girls (original 1998 version) * Space Sheriff Shaider (English subtitles) * Speed Racer (original; replaces Chaotic on Anime Invasion) 2017: * Beyblade Burst * Power Rangers Ninja Steel * Numb Chucks * Flash Gordon (1930s serials) * Pokemon the Series: Sun and Moon * Defenders of the Earth * Spider-Man (2017) * Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters * Ben 10: Alien Force * Miniforce * Astro Boy (2003) * Dragon Ball Super (edited for content) 2018: * Beyblade Burst Evolution * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel * Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures * Voltron: Legendary Defender * Transformers: Cyberverse *Mega Man: Fully Charged *Watch Car Power Battle *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Hunter x Hunter (2011) (edited for content) *Battle of the Planets 2019: * Beyblade Burst Turbo * Power Rangers Beast Morphers * Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Legends * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Ben 10: Omniverse * Zak Storm * Inazuma Eleven: Ares * Star Blazers 2020: * Adventure Time * untitled Pokemon season * Category:Jetix Category:Fanfiction Category:TV Channels Category:Disney Category:Alternate Reality Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Franchises